Sakura, Syaoran and the Art of Mess
by r-nica
Summary: Stealing the Clow cards from Sakura would be easier if Syaoran weren't around. Someone HAS to take action if wants them for himself, even if it means taking everything Syaoran has, including his identity...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me and belongs to CLAMP, yeah yeah.

**BTW, this happened sometime after Sakura captured The Create. I'm trying my best not to touch the actual plot of the series, but hey.**

**Anyway, hope you like it. **

* * *

SAKURA, SYAORAN AND THE ART OF MESS

Prologue

* * *

_________It was already late at night. The clouds that were previously not present started to envelope the dark blue sky and block the light of the shining moon. On top of a tall building near the Penguin Park stood a figure, watching._

_________"I see she has captured another Clow card," he said to himself. "Not bad."_

_________"Are you still spying on that Kinomoto girl?" Out from the shadows the clouds cast stepped a young woman into view._

_________"Oneesan, what are you doing here? It's late already," he said, his eyes never off the direction where the Clow card had been sealed._

_________"I should be the one asking you that. How can you tell the girl had captured a card? We are too far from them."_

_________"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, don't forget that," he reminded her. "She used one of her cards to grow big and seal another one. I could see her from here."_

_________The young woman sighed. "If Izume were here, she won't like what you're doing."_

_________He turned to her. "Leave her out of this. She's got nothing to do with what I'm doing."_

_________"She __has __everything to do with what's happening to you. Look at you! I don't mean to sound so uncaring but ever since she... left us, you've been spending too much time on magic and put the rest of your life behind."_

_____________The curves of his mouth lifted. "Can you blame me if I was born with ability?"_

_____________She let out a jaded sigh. "That's not my point."_

_____________He laughed. "I know. I was just teasing." Then his face grew a bit serious. "You should return to the apartment. You still have school, and I don't think we still have enough money... You shouldn't get sick either." His last sentence left him feeling so sad mixed with a bitter memory._

_____________She came up to him and placed one hand on his head. "I'll be fine. I won't get sick for you, I promise."_

_____________He did not answer._

_____________She tried to smile. "I know who's the person in your mind now. She was one of the strongest people I've ever met."_

_____________"I know. I just miss her."_

_____________"But I have some good news." She pulled out a file of papers and handed it to him._

_____________His eyes scanned the words printed in black ink before meeting the expectant look on her face. "Well?" she prodded. "What do you think?"_

_____________"I don't know. Are you really sure about this?"_

_____________"Why not? People do stuff like that in their free time."_

_____________"You __don't_ have any free time."

_____________"So?" She could be really stubborn about this. "I'll make my own."_

_____________"I..." He tried not to frown. If only he could repay everything she had done for him. "Oneesan... thank you."_

_____________"You're not thanking me at all."_

_____________His face shifted from being sad to completely surprised. "What do you mean?"_

_____________The young woman looked dead serious. After a moment her expression crumbled and she laughed._

_____________"Oneesan!"_

_____________"Sorry," she apologized, her laughter subsiding. "I've never seen you look so surprised."_

_____________"There's always a first time."_

_____________She shot him a look of mock seriousness. "Seriously, you forgot what Izume had told you about being thankful, didn't you?"_

_____________At first his mind did not meet anything. Then he remembered. "Saying thanks without a smile shows no gratitude nor appreciation at all."_

_____________"That's right. So I want you to lose that sad frown and lighten up a little."_

_____________At last, he gave a genuine smile. "Thanks. Again."_

_____________"Anytime." Then she grew a bit stern. "But as your oneesan, I'm telling you to stop stalking that magical girl."_

_____________That smile disappeared. "I can't do that."_

_____________She stared at him eye to eye. "If you really want to get those Clow cards, why not just search for them and then capture them yourself? Why are you involving that girl anyway?"_

_____________He sighed. "I told you already before, she has the rod of sealing. I can't do that."_

_____________"So you're just wasting your time after all. If she seals them, then they go to her."_

_____________"Not necessarily. She has always someone with her. The cards go to him if he's the one who defeats them."_

_____________"Him?"_

_____________"Him. I mean that guy with her who uses Chinese magic."_

_____________"So the girl does all the hard work for nothing?"_

_____________"No. Kinomoto makes them return to their card form but they will go to the person who beats them."_

_____________"Sounds unfair to me. The girl uses a lot of energy to seal them, doesn't she? Then it will be a waste if they don't end up in her hands?"_

_____________He smiled. "Sounds just right to me."_

_____________She frowned at his expression. "That look on your face—you're planning something again, aren't you?"_

_____________He just shrugged his shoulders. "The Clow cards have a lot of power, don't they? You know the relationship between strong magic of other people and me." He laughed lightly when she sighed in resignation. "Don't worry, Oneesan. This will be the last time. Or at least, for a while."_

_____________"Can't you stop thinking about those cards for at least a day? It's beginning to drive me crazy!"_

_____________"I'll be fine. Just give me a few weeks or so and I promise, I won't let the whole thing bug you anymore. I'll deal with those cards."_

_____________The young woman raised her eyebrows. "And just how do you plan to do that?"_

_____________He dug his left hand on his pocket and pulled out something, the bracelet on his wrist jingling._

_____________She brought her hand to her face. "Oh no. Not that again."_

_____________He smiled while waving it for indication. "If I have done it before, why can't I do it again?" Between his fingers he was holding a piece of hard paper with a character of a single word: mess._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me and belongs to CLAMP, yeah yeah (Oh, but how I wish I do own them).

**Anyway, let's get it on.**

* * *

SAKURA, SYAORAN AND THE ART OF MESS

ChApTeR 1

* * *

_Sakura can feel a presence as she stood on top of a tall building. There was no moon, no stars, no light to keep her company as darkness engulfed her. But someone else was just around._

_"Is there anyone out there?" she called out loud._

_There was no answer._

_She reached for The Glow in her bag... wait a minute. Her bag wasn't even with her. _Where are the cards?

_As though an answer to her question, she felt the presence of the Clow cards dancing while rising from beneath her. She started walking blindly, groping around on her surroundings. Why was it so dark?_

_A shot of bright light flashed from her side. Sakura smiled at first but was startled at the growing light. It did not make her feel secured. Rather, it made her feel like she was in immediate danger._

_"Hoee!" By reflex, her arms went in front of her face to shield it and she squeezed her eyes shut._

_Nothing._

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The light was gone and she was in the darkness again. _Why am I lying on the ground? Wasn't I standing a while ago?_ She tried to get up on her feet but she felt bruised all over, she could barely move her knees. _Why can't I stand up?

_"Sakura-san."_

_"Hoe?" She blinked at the sound of her name. "Who is there? Where are you?" she called out._

_"I'm right here... Sakura-san."_

_She blinked again. The source of that kind voice was in front of her, she could tell. "Anata wa... dare?"_

_She was answered by the illuminating light not far away. A silhouette of a boy her age appeared before her. "It's all right." He rested his hands on her shoulders._

_The light behind the boy grew brighter, then shone to full scale. _The full moon. _TokyoTower came into view behind the boy. Sakura could see his chocolate brown hair, with a light brown lock falling shortly beside his right ear. Her gaze landed on his royal blue eyes, sparkling like gems. "Who are you?"_

_He smiled. "Don't worry about anything anymore. It's me... Li Syaoran."_

_Sakura's green eyes grew wide. "Li-kun?"_

_"...Sakura-san..."_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up. "Hoe?"

"I've been shouting on your ear for the last seven minutes and ya don't react at all! I thought ya want to get up early!" Kero floated in front of her as he spoke.

"Oh, good morning, Kero-chan. I just had this strange dream..."

"A dream? What was it all about?" Kero looked interested.

Sakura stared at her blanket, trying to remember what she just saw in her sleep. "What I can remember is that I couldn't see anything because there was darkness. Then I saw light but it felt... threatening. I don't know why. Then I saw this boy... he has brown hair and blue eyes. He knew me, Kero-chan, but I have no idea who he is. He called me Sakura. And then..."

"And then..." Kero prodded.

"And then..." The rest was a blank in her mind. "I can't remember anymore."

"AAH!" Kero was obviously panicking. "You've got to remember your dream! It could be a prediction of your future. We've been through this already: That's the way dreams are, prophetic especially to people who hold magic like ya."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Well if you hadn't interrupted my dream, it would have made more sense." _Why do I feel I really forgot something? Something really important..._

"If ya hadn't stayed up so late to finish that novel you were reading last night, then I won't have to wake ya up so that ya won't be late for your class."

This caused her to glance at her clock.

"HOEEE!"

* * *

Touya sighed as thunderous steps rampaged around the floor above him. He could tell what was happening even without looking up. The monster woke up late. Again. "Any second now..."

Right on cue, Sakura ran downstairs. "Good morning."

His father looked up from the kitchen and gave her a smile. "Good morning, Sakura-san."

She returned his smile and turned to the framed picture of their mother. "Good morning."

Touya distributed the glasses and set down the pitcher of juice. "Late morning, monster."

As soon as he had uttered the forbidden words, he felt Sakura's foot strike his left one very hard. "Oww!" You'd think the monster had bigger feet than she already had.

She walked proudly past him to her seat. "Good morning, Oniichan."

Fujitaka sat next to Sakura. "Come on now, you two." Touya nodded as he sat down across them.

"Ittadakimasu!" all three said in unison.

As they ate their meal, Touya glanced at his sister who was practically wolfing down on her breakfast. "Let me guess. The monster is meeting someone before class starts and it looks like she's going to be really late."

Sakura scowled at him. "I told you a hundred times before, I'm not a monster!"

"But are you really meeting someone this morning?" Fujitaka questioned.

She nodded. "I have to meet Naoko-chan to return her novel. I have so many activities aside from cheerleading this week, so I don't think I have the time to thank her also properly. Naoko-chan will also teach me composition."

He smiled. "That's really nice of her. But if you're meeting someone, you should wake up early the next time."

"Don't worry, I will."

Touya sighed. "And I suppose you'll go with me again on the way. In case you don't know, I hadn't intended myself to be late."

"Oniichan!" Sakura exclaimed while scowling.

"How are things going in school, Touya-kun?" their father asked.

"Just fine." He took a sip from his juice. "Yuki and I are going to help out in our school's fund-raising activity."

Immediately, the monster's scowl disappeared and was replaced by an excited smile. "Yukito-san will be working with you?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes!" Touya could practically see hearts popping from Sakura's eyes. "Yukito-san will be there too!"

Fujitaka smiled. "Well that's really nice of you to volunteer for your school. What about you, Sakura-san?"

"Well, we are having more art lessons this week, so I want to improve more on my drawing. I still need a lot of practice, so I also asked Tomoyo-chan to help me."

"What are you planning to draw?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know yet."

Touya gulped down his food. "I have a suggestion if you can't come up with anything."

Sakura blinked. "You do?"

"Sure! You can start with basic horror, monster." Touya moved his legs away to avoid Sakura's foot swiftly crossing the table underneath and it struck his chair instead.

"I don't know how Yukito-san can stay friends with you. Why do you always call me a monster?"

He smirked. "Why would I tell you?" Besides, his day wouldn't be complete without teasing his sister anyway.

"Well Yukito-san is kinder than you are! He doesn't call me names like you do!"

Touya leaned forward. "That's because I'm your big brother. It's my obligation. I have no choice."

"What kind of a-"

"Hey." Touya looked innocently at the wall clock. "Isn't this the time when your Terada-sensei enters the classroom and greets everyone a hearty 'good morning'?" He watched as his sister followed his gaze.

"HOEEE!"

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura panted by the doorway before pasting a happy smile. "Good morning, Naoko-chan!" After catching up with her breath, she handed her the book. "Thank you for lending me your novel. I like it."

"You're done reading it already?" Naoko looked awed.

Sakura smiled. "Un!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Chiharu greeted while coming up to her. "Wow! You have beaten the school clock by five minutes! Getting impressive as days pass by." She held up her watch for Sakura to see.

"So I'm not yet late then?" she asked.

Chiharu shook her head. "Not even by one minute."

"Phew! Hey, that's not your old watch, isn't it?"

"No, I just bought it yesterday after school."

Yamazaki suddenly popped out from nowhere with his index finger pointing up. "Did you know that the history of the modern watches that we now have began when there was-" He was cut short when Chiharu pulled his ear.

"Don't even start this early," she warned.

Yamazaki kept quiet for a while but as soon as Chiharu released his ear, he started again. "There was a man who got curious about the rising and setting of the sun, so one day he went outside and-"

"I told you to stop telling lies, Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu practically yelled.

"Hoe?" Sakura said nervously while she sweatdropped. Chiharu was a nice girl, but when it came to Yamazaki she would do anything in her power to keep him from even opening his mouth. Sakura left the two and proceeded to her own seat.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted.

Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

"You look very happy today," Tomoyo observed. "Did something good happen this morning?"

Sakura raised her smile into blissful level and closed her eyes happily. "I managed to be on time today and Yukito-san was with me! And guess what, instead of tossing me one piece of candy like he used to, he gave me this morning two candies and an extra chocolate-!"

"He did WHAT?" A slightly angry male voice interrupted from behind her. Sakura snapped out from her dreamy state, turned around to see...

_Li Syaoran._ She had forgotten all about her classmate from Hong Kong. Suddenly, images of the boy from last night flashed in her mind. Not only that, she realized that it was the third time she saw the same dream. Now she knew what she had forgotten to tell Kero about. The boy with the dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, the one who told her that he was Li Syaoran...

"What are you staring at? Do I have something in my face that you're not bothering to tell me?" Syaoran's voice cut through her mind. Sakura blinked and found Syaoran glaring back at her.

"Good morning, Li-kun. Um, nothing."

Syaoran continued to stare at her suspiciously and she nervously smiled while sweatdropping.

"Whatever," he said and Sakura sighed in relief.

"But is it true that he really gives you something every morning?" he demanded.

"Oh, you mean Yukito-san?"

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Syaoran's words came out a little harshly but his cheeks were starting to glow red.

"It's... true."

He glared at her again and Sakura was starting to get nervous all over again. Quickly she avoided his eyes and turned to Tomoyo instead. "Here, Tomoyo-chan. You can have a candy. Take it." She opened her palm and offered a piece.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Thank you Sakura-chan. But if Tsukishiro-san gave them to you, I want you to have them."

Sakura looked down at her palm. "It looks like only one will be left. I was planning to give the chocolate to Kero-chan and I will take one candy for myself... who would like to take the remaining one?"

Suddenly, she remembered. Sakura turned to Syaoran who was still busy glaring at her and she offered her palm. _I hope this will calm him down._ "Here, Li-kun. You can have the remaining candy."

Syaoran blinked and reddened while looking at the candy. "This really came from... from..."

"Un!"

He paused for a while, then took the candy. "Thank you." He held it as though it were the most priceless possession in the world. Sakura smiled at him but as she watched him, the image of the blue-eyed boy from her last night's sleep appeared in her mind and she shook her head.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Sakura looked at her best friend. Tomoyo knew her too well. "Yeah."

"So what is it?"

"It's actually about my dream. The same one that I dreamed about the other day and the day before that. I saw it again last night."

"Have you talked to Kero-chan about it?"

"Actually, I haven't much. I have to rush from my house to school and then when I come home, I don't remember it anymore. I had managed to tell him a bit of it but then I can't remember the rest of it."

"Maybe it means something," Tomoyo said. "Didn't Kero-chan tell us before that most of your dreams tell the future? You dreamed about Li-kun before and he transferred here the next day. And you also dreamed about The Glow weeks ago. Or was that a month ago? I think it had been months ago. Anyway, you found it at the Tsukimine Shrine the following night."

"You have a point. I'm beginning to remember it fully now but it doesn't make much sense to me."

"What are you two talking about?"

Sakura turned to her side. "Meilin-chan!"

"Hey, what are you two talking about and you look so dead serious about it?" Meilin asked, then narrowed her eyes. "Are you talking about Syaoran behind my back? How could you not invite me in the conversation!"

Syaoran groaned. "Meilin..." he started.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um..."

"Well you're not going to succeed whatever you're trying to pull, Kinomoto-san," Meilin continued. "You're not going to steal Syaoran away from me. Not when I'm still around!"

"Just leave them alone, Meilin. You shouldn't butt in when people are having a private conversation," Syaoran barked. Meilin looked at her cousin in surprise.

"Syaoran! How could you take Kinomoto-san's side instead of mine?" she whined. "Don't tell me that candy you're holding came from her too!"

Syaoran's face grew a little red. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" she echoed. "Then whom did it come from? Come on, tell me! Tell me!"

"Why would it even matter to you where it came from? I just got a piece of candy, okay? End of story."

"Of course it matters to me. I'm your fiancée! I'm not allowing some random girl to start giving you tokens of affection with me in the same room." Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Tokens of affection? Meilin, it's just a piece of candy! Don't make a big deal out of it," Syaoran said.

"But Syaoran-!"

The classroom door opened and Terada-sensei entered with a young woman. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Terada-sensei!" everyone greeted in unison. Each student went back to his proper seat, including Meilin who looked down at Sakura in superiority before going back to her place. Syaoran looked gratefully at their teacher.

"Everyone, this is the nice lady who was kind enough to share her time and talent with us. Kyou Saori will teach you for two weeks art..."

"I'll tell you all about it later," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. "All right."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sakura was peacefully seating alone by the foot of a cherry tree in the schoolyard. With a clean sketchpad on one hand, an eraser and a pencil on the other, and all the lessons from Tomoyo and Naoko plus the recent art lessons all in her head, Sakura was more than ready to do battle. With sketching and composition, that is.

_"People do not need to be experts in order to create art,"_ Kyou-sensei had said. _"After all, they started out as beginners and they just developed as they worked on it more. That is also why even you children can even create art in your own way. Art is also an expression of yourself. You can do it with your painting, poetry, even sketching... Most of the time, art comes from inspiration. No, I don't mean the usual romantic inspiration you usually hear from other people. Think about things you usually think about. It could be anything or anyone you see everyday..."_

"Kero-chan?" Sakura tried to consider it, then shook her head. What was she supposed to say when someone sees her sketchpad, she had been drawing a stuff toy? "Um, Tomoyo-chan? Oniichan?" Images of Touya screaming at her poor defenseless sketchpad crossed her mind. "Definitely not him. Besides, he calls me a monster everyday." Inspiration... where could she get it...?

Suddenly, it struck her like lightning. "Yukito-san!" Sakura was delighted by her choice. He was the only person who could make her blush like crazy. And he did have a nice personality and a nice smile...

So she set her sketchpad and began to draw. _Oh Yukito-san... I really love it when you smile at me the way you do..._ More excited thoughts about Yukito kept dancing in her mind. But as she continued to draw, she realized that it wasn't Yukito's cheerful eyes or his hair that she was sketching. Sakura blinked, then blinked again while looking at her art. _Wait a minute. _Her eyes could not believe whom she had drawn._ This is the boy from my dream! How can I be thinking about Yukito-san and drawing a different person instead? _Not only was she sketching someone she barely knew, she was drawing this stranger perfectly! The features in her pad were exactly as how she saw him. _But... but I never was good at drawing!_ _Wow, this is so amazing._

While continuing to draw, Sakura tried hard to picture her brother's best friend but nothing about him seemed to reach her mind anymore. All she kept seeing right now was the dark-haired stranger from her dream. _This is my inspiration? From a dream?_

It did make sense though. For some reason, Syaoran's presence kept reminding her of him today, even though it didn't days ago. She had been haunted by the stranger's images since this morning and she can't find a way to remove them from mind. Fortunately, nobody except Tomoyo noticed how preoccupied she was during class. _Why?_

Sakura turned the page and began writing at the back of it using her pencil.

_What is this in a dream? _

_When people sleep, they dream_

_What they see could be a pleasant sight or a nightmare_

_But I don't understand why this dream of mine_

_Had something which is always staying in my mind _

Sakura read the lines she had written. It wasn't much of poetry to her. The words at the end of the lines didn't even rhyme that much. Oh well. She was ready to admit to herself that she wasn't exactly the world's best writer. Feeling a little better, she continued to write, oblivious to the swiftly passing time.

And a pair of eyes steadily watching her.

* * *

**So there, I had the first chapter finished, but I noticed it's kind of short. Please review this so-called work when you have the time to do so. Thanks a lot. : )**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me and belongs to CLAMP, yeah yeah.

* * *

SAKURA, SYAORAN AND THE ART OF MESS

ChApTeR 2

* * *

-Next day-

_What's with her anyway?_ Syaoran wondered during recess while watching Sakura talk to Tomoyo. Ever since yesterday, Sakura had been staring at him with a weird expression that he can't figure out. Like troubled or whatever. Whatever it was, Syaoran was certain about one thing: Sakura wasn't acting normal around him lately.

_Is she sensing trouble? Has she sensed a Clow card that I haven't? No, she would have told me about it._ But what he couldn't understand was that Sakura was acting like everything was okay around everyone but the moment she shines him with that cheerful smile of hers, her green eyes look haunted.

_I'm worrying too much,_ he decided. But he hated feeling ill at ease. Maybe he should do something about it. Syaoran waited until Sakura was finished talking with her best friend. As soon as she reached her seat, he tapped her shoulder. She nearly jumped and whirled around.

"Li-kun, don't scare me like that!"

Syaoran frowned at her surprise. "I didn't know you were this jumpy." He tried to have a direct eye contact with her but Sakura's emerald eyes kept looking from side to side.

"Well... not really..." she said.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question actually.

Sakura finally directed her eyes in his. "Um, no, there's nothing wrong! I mean, there is but it's no big deal."

Syaoran gave her a look that clearly read "I don't believe a word you're saying" but inside he was concerned. This was unbelievable. First he came to Japan without caring for anything except for his purpose: capturing the Clow cards. Then he met his rival who had been too weak to capture them and there had been a race between them ever since. Now his purpose was still to find the Clow cards but this time he was helping his rival capture them. And on top of that, they became friends._ And I'm beginning to become nice to her._

"It's really nothing, Li-kun. I'm telling the truth!" Sakura said.

Syaoran knew that she was lying but decided not to push it any further. "When you're having trouble... just remember the person behind your back."

Sakura looked surprised, but then seemed to read the concern in his words. She gave a smile, a genuine one. "Un!"

-x

"Are you finished with your drawing?" Tomoyo asked Sakura that afternoon. Sakura was just finishing making the final details of her subject.

"I'm almost done, Tomoyo-chan. How's yours coming out?"

"I just finished my work yesterday."

"Hoe? What did you draw?"

"You of course in my latest fashion creation!" Tomoyo became starry-eyed and placed her hands on her face dreamily while Sakura laughed nervously. "Would you like to see it?"

"Uh, thank you. Ahehehe..."

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!"

Both girls turned to see Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki and a few boys from their class walking toward them. Sakura and Tomoyo waved.

"What are you two doing here alone?" Rika asked when they have reached them.

"Sakura-chan is just finishing her sketching," Tomoyo answered. "How are yours? Are you done already?"

"Actually we're planning to continue it at home," Chiharu replied.

Sakura smiled. "So what are you guys planning to do now?"

"We're going to the Penguin Park to play Frisbee," one of her male classmates answered. "Would you like to play with us?"

"Sounds like fun," she said. "But I'm not really that finished with my drawing..."

"But it isn't even due this week," Chiharu protested. "Besides, it won't be the same with you."

"Well..."

"Allow yourself some time to enjoy, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "You have been working very hard on your sketching since yesterday."

"Hmm... Okay. But you'll be playing with us, right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Thanks but I think I'll just sit down and watch you play. It's the chance of a lifetime to see you play catching a Frisbee and I'll be able to record you on my newest camcorder!" Tomoyo happily whipped out her equipment while everyone else shed sweatdrops.

Sakura tried to think of something to change the subject. "Do you think Meilin-chan and Li-kun would like to join us?" She didn't have much flashbacks about the stranger in her dream this afternoon anymore even though she had mentioned Syaoran's name and she knew she had chosen the right subject for her sketching. The more she had put the details of her dream on the paper, the less frequent the images had popped into her mind. It was like she was relaxing after her mind had been overloaded.

"Li-kun had gone already but maybe we would see him at the park," Yamazaki answered. "We'll invite him to play catching the Frisbee with us. Oh, and speaking of which, did you know that the earliest people who used the Frisbee were the ancient-"

"You weren't listening to me yesterday, Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu began throttling him as she spoke. "You're telling us another of your made up stories again!"

"O- kay," Yamazaki choked out. "I can't- breathe!"

Everyone laughed at the two and they started to head toward the Penguin Park. But unknown to them, even to Sakura, there had been a figure among the trees watching them.

* * *

Syaoran watched his classmates as they played happily on the lot outside the Penguin Park. Maybe he shouldn't have turned down the chance to join them and have some fun. But he had started reading the book he was holding, something given to him by his mother and his sister before he had left for Japan.

To Syaoran's surprise, the book had an interesting plot. It appeared to have a story, but it really was a book for strengthening magic and using improved techniques properly. Since Syaoran has been spending half of his time studying and the other half helping Sakura capture the Clow cards, he hadn't gotten the chance to open the book. But lately, the Clow cards were not in movement and he had figured he could sneak in some time reading on improving his skills.

Syaoran went back to reading for a few minutes. He could feel himself being totally absorbed by the details written. Absentmindedly, he reached for his plastic cup of orange juice and brought it to his lips. He was on the process of returning the cup on solid ground when he heard a faint "Li-kun, watch out!" coming from outside the park.

Syaoran glanced up but it was already too late. Something hard struck his hand, causing him to lose his grip on the cup. Before Syaoran realized it, the juice had completely spilled on the white pages of his book. Not only that, the ink of the letters were starting to fade from recognition. Syaoran's jaw dropped open. His own precious book, given to him by his family, now just some wasted property! Horror filled him, then anger took over.

"All right, who's the big time idiot who threw this stupid Frisbee?" he hissed.

"Li-kun!" Syaoran turned to see Sakura running toward him, looking very guilty. His mahogany eyes narrowed. Now he has a suspect.

"Kinomoto."

"Li-kun, are you okay?" she asked as soon as she reached him.

Syaoran ignored her question as if he hadn't heard anything and picked up the Frisbee. "Was it you who threw this?" He held it up for her to see.

Sakura gulped. "It was I. I'm sorry!" She bowed her head in an attempt of an apology.

Unfortunately, it didn't reach Syaoran enough.

"Do you have any idea what this damn thing did to me aside from hitting my hand?" he exploded while angrily shoving the book on Sakura's face. He knew he was being too harsh but at the moment he didn't care. "Look!"

Sakura looked horrified when she saw the pages of the book. "Li-kun, I have no idea. I'm so sorry-"

"Look, don't even bother to apologize. All of your sorry's are useless. You had ruined my book and there is nothing you can do about it!" For some reason, ominously dark clouds started to cover the sunlit sky, completely matching Syaoran's mood.

"But I hadn't mean it!" Sakura desperately tried again. "If you want, I'll just replace the book-"

"Don't you get it? You cannot replace it! This book was given to me by my mother and my sister when I was still in Hong Kong!" Syaoran's mad voice rang out through the entire park and it seemed to reach even outside, because he noticed that his classmates had stopped playing and were watching them. Rain started to pour down.

"Just stay away from me, Kinomoto," Syaoran spat. He didn't care even when the entire park fell silent. All he was aware of was himself and Sakura.

Her bottom lip was trembling and her usually bright eyes were beginning to become misty. She really looked terribly upset and Syaoran felt a little guilty. A tiny part of him told him to just forgive Sakura and let the whole thing go.

But only a tiny part.

He can't study the book now. He had missed the techniques. His treasure from Hong Kong was no more.

And it was all Sakura's fault.

"Li-kun, I'm really so sorry. Please let me explain-" Sakura sounded nearly in tears.

"You're so stubborn, Kinomoto! I don't want to talk to you again!" he shouted and snatched back the book. "Just shows you don't even know how to listen!"

Sakura gasped. "This isn't fair! I'm trying to apologize-"

"Well I don't want to even hear it!" Syaoran held up his hand to stop her. "Can't you just do me the favor of leaving me alone?"

Without even waiting to hear her answer, he turned around without looking back, leaving Sakura all alone in the growing heavy cold rain.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Sakura lifted her head wearily from her desk to meet Tomoyo's worried face. "I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan." She rested her head back in her arms.

The truth was, she was anything but all right. Yesterday afternoon had been one of the worst episodes in her life. Never had she seen Syaoran flew off the handle on her like that. He had really looked mad and until now, he obviously still was. Back when he had first transferred to her school, Syaoran had been giving her glares that made her feel creeped out. But she knew that was only because they were both after the Clow cards. Today, he was completely ignoring her despite the fact that she was sitting in front of him, staring past through her like she wasn't even present in the same room. Sakura sighed. She would rather choose to be glared at than to be ignored by Syaoran. At least he would be acknowledging her presence.

Not even her friends were able to make her feel better. Sakura really felt terrible about Syaoran's book and she knew it was all her fault. Just when she had begun to run a smoother relationship with him after their rough start, she completely blew up everything and now Syaoran wasn't even talking to her. Not even Tomoyo could cheer her up.

She had been so depressed that she walked back home without shielding herself with an umbrella from the cold rain. Not that she had felt it. She had felt too tired to even make a retort when Touya called her a monster at home. And she wasn't able to get much homework done either last night. Aside from having a hard time concentrating, she had been sneezing nonstop.

"Is this what happens when ya make friends with that Chinese kid? I just knew there was nothing good about him!" Kero had exclaimed.

"Kero-chan, it was all my fault," Sakura had responded lifelessly. "But I still feel bad. I don't want Li-kun to be mad at me."

"You're even going as far as defending someone so immature." Kero had patted her cheek with his little paw. "You don't look well. Forget that schoolwork of yours and go to sleep, okay? The kozou will forgive you in no time."

But he didn't.

Sakura had woken up this morning feeling worse instead of better. Her throat had started to feel itchy and her appetite had gone out of the window. Touya had been staring at her in concern but she can't possibly tell him what was bothering her; she knew her brother would only pick up a fight with Syaoran for hurting her feelings and Syaoran would hate her even more. And when she had rollerbladed her way to school, she found out that Yukito had gone ahead of her and Touya due to some early business in school.

And when she had just thought things couldn't get worse than they already were, she saw the dream again last night. Only this time there was a little continuation on it.

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" _Sakura remembered the words of the dark brown haired boy. _"How can you tell if I am who I am? Or am I supposed to be someone else?"_

It made no sense to Sakura. Now she was more confused than ever. If her dream was telling her a message, she had no idea what it really was, and she was starting to get a headache from trying to decipher it.

"Maybe you should skip class and rest in the clinic," Tomoyo suggested. "You look so pale today."

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura attempted a weak smile. "It's nothing."

"You've been out of yourself this morning, didn't finish your snack and you made at least one mistake during your baton drill. I know you are not all right."

Sakura did not answer.

Tomoyo bended her head sideway to meet Sakura in the eye. "It's still about yesterday, isn't it?"

Sakura can't keep it all to herself any longer. "Li-kun still hates me, doesn't he?"

Her best friend pulled her chair to get closer. "Oh, Sakura-chan, just give him some time to cool down. I'm sure he didn't really mean to be so mean to you. He just got carried away by his emotions, that's all."

Sakura turned her head to where Syaoran sat, which was empty at the moment. She rested her forehead on her arms, feeling too sleepy to even keep her eyes open. "You heard what he told me yesterday. He said he didn't want to talk to me again. He had been ignoring me since this morning." She shivered slightly.

Tomoyo stood up and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sure Li-kun will forgive you soon. Just allow him time to realize his actions." After she let go of Sakura, she placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. "You're hot. You really should go to the clinic."

Sakura rubbed her green eyes, which were starting to get watery. "I'll be fine. I won't go home until I apologize to Li-kun again."

Tomoyo was about to protest when the school bell rang and students were pouring into the classroom.

"Speaking of him..." she said when Syaoran entered the room. She turned to Sakura. "Don't pressure yourself much okay?"

Sakura can only nod. Her throat was starting to hurt already.

After a few hours, their teacher dismissed the class. Students immediately rushed out and Sakura felt Syaoran walk pass her. Tomoyo looked at her in worry.

"I'll be fine," Sakura reassured her. "I'll talk to him alone."

Tomoyo looked at her for a while, then nodded. "I hope you two can fix this," she said.

Sakura nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She quickly ran down all the stairs and slapped on her rollerblade gear. _I won't go home until I apologize to Li-kun, _she thought while skating her way on the school grounds. "Li-kun!" Her throat hurt as she yelled his name but she chose to ignore it.

After several minutes, Sakura had gone around the entire school but there was no sign of Syaoran anywhere. _He couldn't have gone too far, _she thought as she came to the spot where she had put on her rollerblades and her elbow and kneepads. _Where could he have gone off?_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and saw Chiharu and Yamazaki waving at her. She waved back and skated her way to them. "Have you seen Li-kun?" she asked.

"He had already left minutes ago," Yamazaki answered. "I think he had gone straight home. When we saw him, he looked like he was in a hurry."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh." Syaoran was really avoiding her at all costs.

"Is everything all right?" Chiharu asked, concerned. "You look a little pale."

Sakura smiled brightly, although in her mind it was the last thing she could manage to do. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong!"

"You looked tired, though," Yamazaki observed. "Maybe you go home and rest."

"Thanks. But I'll be all right. Well, I have to go now!"

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Chiharu said while Sakura left.

"Li-kun really hates me," Sakura said to herself dismally as she rollerbladed her way out of the school and headed toward the Penguin Park. It was more serious than she had thought. Her mind was filled with so many worries that she didn't notice she had entered the park and sat down on the edge of the slide. When she realized where she was sitting, she winced._ This is where Li-kun sat yesterday before it all happened. What am I doing here anyway?_ She felt very tired all of a sudden and she knew Yamazaki was right: She should be home resting.

As she opened her bag without knowing why, Sakura placed her hand inside and pulled out the first thing that she touched.

It was her sketchpad.

_Maybe I should finish it today_, she thought while pulling it out from the plastic case which protected it. _Maybe it would take my mind off Li-kun. _But when she turned it to the second page, she knew she made a mistake. Not only did it fail her on forgetting Syaoran, the boy from the paper strongly reminded her of Syaoran. Sakura groaned, then quickly closed it and returned it in the case. What improvement could she do for her art today anyway? Her mind was already messed up, she would end up only making her drawing worse in her distracted state. Besides, the only thing she needed to do was to add it with colors.

"Hoe?" For the first time since she got there Sakura noticed that she wasn't alone. Syaoran was sitting on one of the swings, sketching intently. Good. They were the only people in the area, and there were no risks of anyone witnessing her humiliation in case Syaoran wished to grant her one.

Sakura pushed on her rollerblades and approached him. "Li-kun?"

Syaoran looked up from his drawing and his face turned unreadable.

Sakura swallowed. _This is harder than I imagined,_ she realized while taking a deep breath. "I want to talk to you. About... yesterday."

"You're blocking my view," he said as if he hadn't heard her. "Can you move aside?"

"Li-kun, I'm so sorry about what happened," she plunged in. "I know I can never replace that book but-"

"I said you're blocking my view," Syaoran snapped. "Didn't you hear me yesterday? I don't want to talk to you again." He continued drawing on his sketchpad with his pencil and did not look at Sakura. "By the way, you are right about one thing. You can never replace that book."

Sakura was about to speak when she felt her head starting to spin again. Suddenly, she was starting to see three Syaoran's at the same time. "Please, Li-kun! At least try to hear me out. I don't want you to be mad at me anymo-" She was having a hard time continuing her pleas because she felt being shoved to her side. Losing her balance, she crumpled to the ground.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran jumped from his swing and knelt beside her.

"Li-kun, I don't feel so well," Sakura croaked out. Her throat by now was really painful and she could feel her body temperature rising up again like a rocket.

To her surprise, Syaoran's face hardened. His stood up and his eyes were once again despising her like the way they did yesterday. "Do you think your little act will move me to pity so that I won't be mad at you anymore? Well think again. It doesn't work at all. So drop it."

"No, I'm not acting it out," Sakura weakly protested while trying to stand up with the sketchpad on one hand and her schoolbag at her back. She felt there was a huge magnet pulling her body down to the ground. "This doesn't have anything to do with my apology!" Her green eyes were starting to water again, she might as well cry although she hadn't intended to.

"And now you know how to fake tears?" Syaoran's voice sounded disgusted. "I can't believe you are pulling a stunt this low!"

"I'm not trying to pull anything!" Sakura's throat was really painfully sore. She was starting to shiver by now. Why did the temperature suddenly drop?

Syaoran shook his head and picked up his stuff. "This is unbelievable," he muttered while quickly walking away from the scene.

"Wait, Li-kun!" Sakura cried out while forcing herself to remain balanced and not slip on the ground with her wheels. Despite the feeling that her head suddenly turned to lead with a huge mallet pounding endlessly on it, she started skating out of the park to follow Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" Sakura skated harder on the sidewalk. Her eyes were trying to train themselves on Syaoran's quickly disappearing figure among the crowds of students chatting happily across the streets. It was just so unfortunate for her to keep on spotting him because her vision was blurring with the water in her eyes and her head was pounding heavily.

"Li-kun!" Sakura called out again as loudly as she could without wincing from her very sore throat. She did not realize that she was already skating outside the sidewalk and she had gone around two blocks at least. She looked ahead of her and saw that Syaoran had gone around another block.

_I must hurry or I'll never catch up with him! _she thought as she was about to reach the block. Her rollerbrades were moving so fast now, it seemed like not even her brakes can slow them down.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought. _Why does this seem awfully familiar?_

VROOOOM!

Sakura turned her head and was met by a very blinding light. Of an oncoming motorcycle at light speed.

"HOEE!"

* * *

Touya froze as he suddenly felt a bad feeling strike him. _Sakura!_

* * *

Syaoran did not feel Sakura's aura anymore as he ducked behind a crowd of giggling high school girls. Good. Maybe he had lost her.

_What's with the density of all these people anyway? _he wondered while continuing to walk. There seemed to be more people than usual and everyone was rushing in the direction where he came from.

_A sale? _he guessed. But that was ridiculous. He hadn't passed any major shops today. Besides, it was not yet the time of the year for sales. Maybe something _did_ happen. He thought he had heard a faint screeching of tires a while ago.

More people continued to rush past Syaoran as he continued to wonder. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't take it anymore. Turning on about face, he walked toward the growing crowd. "I'll just see what the big fuss is all about, then I'll go home," he told himself. He knew he was risking himself running into Sakura but he decided that it was the least important matter at the moment.

_So why do I feel so uneasy?_

* * *

_Hoee..._ Sakura's eyes won't open fully. She was lying on the ground, half awake, but she felt like something had just whacked her hard on the head. She felt so dizzy, very cold and hurt all over.

"What's taking the ambulance so long?" someone was saying.

"Careless," someone else muttered.

"Ambulance?" Sakura tried to say but the word couldn't get out from her mouth properly. She was also staring straight at the sky through a pair of half opened eyes.

"Are you all right?" A boy's face was peering at hers. He raised his head at the sound of the siren of the ambulance. He turned back to Sakura. "Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital."

_Hospital? What about Li-kun... This guy looks familiar... _Sakura thought before slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_What's going on here?_ Syaoran tried to push his way through the crowd but the people won't budge. _Fine._ Making sure no one is watching him, he quickly slipped away and jumped on the branch of the tree beside the street.

There was someone being carried away in a stretcher but Syaoran couldn't see the person properly because one of the carriers was blocking his view. They entered the ambulance and shut the door. As it drove away, Syaoran focused his attention on the dark brown haired boy who looked like his age while the boy set his motorcycle and sat on its seat. Syaoran noticed something different about the motorcycle; it was as if designed for a preteen kid. He had never seen such a style for a two-wheeler before. _So this kid already knows how to drive one?_ he wondered in disbelief while eyeing the driver.

Suddenly the boy froze as though he felt Syaoran's eyes on him. Turning his head, he looked at Syaoran's direction and stared with an unreadable expression in his dark blue eyes.

Without knowing why, Syaoran stared hard back at him with his fierce reddish brown ones. Even though he knew they barely knew each other, he felt like he should guard himself. There was something about this boy which was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't sure if he would like to find it out.

Finally, the dark haired boy broke away from their silent staring contest and drove away to follow the ambulance.

Syaoran jumped down from the tree while the crowd started to disperse. People were muttering and exchanging views about the accident as he turned on his heel to walk away.

"She shouldn't have skated on the street," a high school guy said. "What do you think a sidewalk is for?"

"There were too many people at the sidewalk, Ken-kun. Do you think there is enough space for her to even breathe, let alone move?" his girl companion answered back.

"Still, you saw the way she skated. Too fast; she wasn't even looking where she was going! And where have you seen someone skating without even wearing a headgear? Really, kids these days are so..."

"Jeez! The poor girl had been hit already! The least you can do is sympathize."

"Why are you so bent on defending her side anyway?"

"Because she's so cute! You rarely meet cute girls skating nowadays."

Syaoran stopped on his tracks. _Girl... skating..._ Quickly he turned to face the two. "You mean as in rollerblades?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

They stopped talking and looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry," Syaoran mumbled, embarrassed.

"Nah, no big deal," the girl reassured him. "We saw the whole thing. And yeah, the girl was wearing rollerblades."

Syaoran swallowed. "Um, what does she look like? Do you remember what was she wearing?"

"Hmm." The girl thought it over. "I can't remember exactly, but she looks cute. And wearing a black top and white skirt, I think."

"Tomoeda Shougakkou," Ken automatically said.

"Oh yeah, I was about to say that. Hey, come to think about it, her uniform is similar to yours."

_Similar to mine?_ Syaoran was getting alarmed. "And, uh, can you tell me everything that you saw?"

"Okay, let me do the storytelling," Ken said. "We noticed this girl skating her way outside the sidewalk like she was really in a rush. Actually she was more like skating without seeing straight or something. Anyway, there was a speeding motorcycle around the block and she was about to turn around. The motorbike tried to slow down but it was too late..."

"Was she carrying something before she got hit?"

The girl looked at him in surprise. "Why are you so interested about this girl?"

_Because she may be the one I've been trying so hard to avoid and the last one she was with was me!_ Syaoran answered in his mind while his heart pounded a rhythm ten times faster than usual. "Um, I think I know her," he said instead. "Thanks anyway."

"Sure." She turned to her classmate. "Hey Ken-kun, let's go to that ice cream parlor before all these stuff happened."

"Sure thing..."

Syaoran tuned them out and found a plastic case lying at the side of the street. Quickly he went over and picked it up. _Don't let it be hers, don't let it be hers..._ As he opened the case and pulled out a sketchpad, he was already dreading the answer. His mahogany eyes fell on the name inscribed at the side of the pad, and he felt panic fill his body. "Kinomoto!"

* * *

Yukito watched as Touya's body stiffened. "Touya?"

Touya stared into space. "I had a bad feeling. Something's wrong with Sakura."

Yukito tried to smile. "You really have a bad case of a sister complex, don't you?" He waited for Touya to retort his usual "Shut up" but Touya did not answer back. Yukito raised his eyebrows. Touya could be mean and make fun of his little sister but when Sakura's in danger, he could sense it right away. _And be downright serious._ "Are you okay?"

Touya looked at the cabbage he was chopping. "I can't shake it off. I have to know-" He was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He set down his chopping knife. "Be right back."

Yukito watched Touya pick up the phone.

"Kinomoto residence. Yeah, this is her home... No, I'm her older brother... ...She's what!" Yukito saw the blood drain from Touya's face and his grip tighten on the phone. "Where is she? ...Uh huh... All right. Thank you very much." Touya quickly put the phone down.

"What happened?" Yukito asked.

"Put down that frying pan," Touya ordered while untying his apron. "As soon as I leave a note on the ref, we're going to the hospital."

* * *

Syaoran stopped at the entrance of the hospital, debating with himself whether or not to enter. Guilt was eating him alive. Everything was his fault. Could he really stand looking at Sakura injured after everything that happened? "Maybe I should just leave..."

_This is your mess. _You _created it, _you_ fix it, _his conscience sternly said. _The least you can do is see how she's doing._

Syaoran paused for a moment, then entered before he could change his mind. His feet led him to the reception desk. After getting all the information he needed, he went upstairs.

There was a long corridor and Syaoran continued to walk. _I should have talked to her. I should have just forgiven her! _he attacked himself silently. And Sakura really did seem ill today. Come to think about it, Sakura was the last person who would play sick just to get out of a situation. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that before? He swallowed. _And she still went after me just to apologize. If only I hadn't left her..._ There was no one to blame but himself. It was just his damn pride that clouded everything. HE should be the one who must apologize to her, not the other way around. He turned around to the next series of rooms and stopped short.

Touya and Yukito were standing ahead of him, talking to a doctor and a nurse.

Syaoran blushed when he saw Yukito but did not advance. Great. Why did Sakura's brother have to be here at the worst possible time? Of course, it made sense that he should naturally be here considering his sister's state but still. Now there was no way Syaoran could even get across the hall without Touya spotting him. So he just stood, listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean, I can't see her?" Touya was demanding.

The doctor shook his head. "We can't allow anyone yet to visit her. We're still treating her injuries."

"What happened? How is she?" Yukito asked.

"She has a concussion," the doctor explained. "The person who brought her in said that she hit her head on the street from the impact of the accident. She got some bruises and scratches but no broken bones, don't worry. But she's still unconscious; you won't get to talk to her for now. Come back a little later this evening."

"Later? I have to see her _now_. This is my younger sister we're talking about!" Touya exclaimed angrily.

Yukito placed one hand on Touya's shoulder. "We'll return here this evening. Sakura-chan will be fine."

The door of the emergency room opened, and two men brought out a gurney. As they pushed the wheeled stretcher towards another room, Syaoran's eyes darted to the patient lying on it.

"Sakura!" Touya exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

"Not yet," the doctor said. "Don't worry; we'll take care of her."

"Let's go, Touya," Yukito said softly.

Touya turned to him. "But Yuki..."

"Let's buy her some food to eat. Sakura-chan will be so sad when she finds out that her brother is losing control because of her."

After a long moment, Touya finally relaxed. "Fine. We'll return tonight," he told the doctor. "But please do everything you can to help my sister."

The doctor nodded.

Syaoran quickly sat on one of the benches and covered his face with one of the magazines from the pile, pretending to read while Touya and Yukito walked past him. He waited for the doctor and the nurse to leave too. But he couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Why didn't you tell them that she is also sick?"

"If I told Kinomoto-kun that, then it would make him want to see his sister more than ever. I know his father, and believe me, they'll get all worried."

"Hmm... I think I could see your point. The girl's brother looked like he's more than ready to charge into the room."

After the doctor and the nurse left, Syaoran headed to Sakura's room.

To his surprise, the door opened before he could even hold the doorknob. Syaoran blinked, then narrowed his eyes. _Didn't the doctor say no one's allowed inside? What's _he_ doing here?_ He was facing the blue-eyed guy from before. _They did not let Kinomoto's brother in, so how come...?_

The dark haired boy met his gaze with an expressionless face. Syaoran noticed for the first time that a part of his hair framing his right ear was light brown. Then the boy closed the door behind him and walked away, leaving Syaoran standing alone.

_I really don't like that kid at all,_ he thought darkly as he entered the room. It was a private one, and there was a nurse tending on Sakura. Syaoran silently closed the door and hid under the bed when the nurse turned around. He waited until she finished taking care of Sakura. Moments later, she left the room.

Syaoran crawled out from the bed and looked at the patient lying on it. Sakura's head was bandaged and her fair skin was scratched and bruised. Her body was slightly shivering as though she was cold. She looked awfully pale as she slept soundlessly, and Syaoran's heart went out to her. _She looks so vulnerable, not like the Kinomoto I always see._ For a girl who was so healthy and athletic, Sakura seemed so fragile in her injured state.

His eyes fell on her neatly folded but somewhat tattered school uniform. Syaoran felt guilty and thought of all the mean things he had said to her yesterday and just this afternoon. _Why did I say all those crap? I didn't mean any of it!_

"Kinomoto," he said softly, placing his hand on her arm. It felt so hot. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Sakura did not react to his words.

"But it's useless if you're not even awake to hear me say it, isn't it?" Syaoran smiled weakly, aware that he was not usually like this in front of Sakura. Maybe it was guilt driving him to act like this. Or maybe... no. It was guilt. Nothing else.

"I wish you would wake up." Syaoran placed the back of his hand on Sakura's feverish neck, having successive flashbacks on how Sakura had looked the whole day. Tired, watery green eyes... lifeless movements... He had pretended not to notice her crestfallen expressions whenever he ignored her.

For a while, he listened to her even breathing. "I know you can't hear me, but I wish you would get well..." He felt his cheeks grow warm while he took hold of her wrist. Slowly, his eyes closed and he rested his head on the side of the bed. A few minutes after, he fell asleep, his warm hand still on Sakura's burning wrist.

Suddenly doorknob clicked; Syaoran snapped out of his sleep and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing here?"

Syaoran turned around, feeling caught red handed. It was the second nurse again, one hand on a pushcart with basins of cold water and towels. "I, uh..."

"Who are you? No visitor is allowed here yet." She looked at Syaoran expectantly.

"I just want to see how she's doing," he said. "That's allowed, isn't it?"

"Look, young man." She bent down and placed one hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "You shouldn't be here right now. Your friend will be all right if she gets all the rest she needs. Her fever is quite high and she got hit by a vehicle. She got already enough trouble for one day. Hopefully she'll regain consciousness by tonight or tomorrow."

Syaoran looked back to where Sakura lay. There was one more thing he needed to know before he will leave. "If no one else is allowed here, then why did you let that boy with the dark brown hair in?"

The nurse looked surprised. "Boy?"

"He looked like my age and we're both the same height," he said.

"I'm the only person here before you came. There wasn't anyone else."

Syaoran's forehead creased. "But I saw him leave this room. You must have spotted him or something."

She shook her head. "I never saw any boy. I've been here ever since Kinomoto-san was brought inside."

_Weird,_ he thought. "I see."

The nurse looked at Sakura's sleeping form. "If you like, you can come back tonight or tomorrow. In the meantime, I have to take care of your friend, so..."

"I'm leaving," he continued for her.

"Yes."

Syaoran looked back one last time at Sakura before heading toward the door. _Get well soon... Kinomoto._

-to be continued

* * *

**So how was it? I can't remember if Syaoran could be really THAT mean to Sakura, but I can't help it.**

**I hope it wasn't too lame or anything coz this is my first CCS fanfic attempt written months ago or something. And I'll try my best to finish this as soon as possible (if that is even possible while writing four fanfics at the same time when you're supposed to be studying for three major exams in one day ...). Reviews are so welcome (just try not to flame me too much, I need some spirit to keep on writing or completing my fics), so if you have the time, pls review my work. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks! : )**


End file.
